WatS2: The Lost Chapters
by PitFTW2
Summary: The adventures of a boy and his reflection, Flector, and their journey to recover the spirits. A happy adventure of humor and mischief that only a great author could express.
1. 113

_PitFTW's note: For those of you wondering, I was asked to preserve the original WatS2 story as it was by the EC's family. With no options left, I took down Chapter 113 and instead created a new account to post it on to bring it to you readers. Looking through the EC's laptop, I have seen that he has finished all but one chapter. I delayed posting this for a while, in hopes that I could finish the chapter. It is still unfinished, but I hope that my poor writing skill can match the EC's._

_Please spread the word about the new WatS2. _

* * *

Cartoon Parody Intro time. GO! Go like a speedy race car!

**Copyright: The Element Commander. ...NOT  
Cartoon Parody Intro #29 - Sonic the Hedgehog (SAT AM)**

**Rad skills, Green eyes... The Spirit Master!  
A group... full of epic guys... We are the Smashers!**

**Marcus! You only need six more! Smashers! Give a triumphant roar!  
Marcus! You are our destined savior!**

**Look out... He'll come find you! The Spirit Master!  
These guys... will take down Tabuu! We are the Smashers!**

**Marcus! Go on and trust your wits! Smashers! Go land a thousand hits!  
Marcus! You are our destined savior!  
We now are closer than before!  
He is our destined savior!**

You know, these Cartoon Parody Intros always make Marcus sound like he's some god or something. I mean, they puff him up a little too much. But hey, it's just an intro.

And what will I do for Cartoon Parody Intro number thirty? ...To be absolutely honestly, I have no idea. Well, I have... Two more weeks to think about it.

Oh, and thanks for the birthday wishes, guys!

Anyway!

* * *

When we last left Marcus Sucram in the dust, he did the following things:

He oh-so fabulously entered the Submerged Castle with Olimar and Dreamerz!  
He oh-so fabulously heard about the great dangers that lurk in the dungeon...  
He oh-so fabulously looked at all the weird animals and bugs in the dark!  
He oh-so fabulously suggested other methods of killing enemies instead of throwing blue plants!  
He oh-so fabulously used Counter and defeated a Fiery Bulblax! ...Yay!  
He oh-so fabulously and awkwardly got some treasures!  
He oh-so painfully listened to Olimar scream about setting off the Waterwraith thing just by talking about it.  
I'm sure your ears would have hurt, too.  
He oh-so awkwardly freezes water and stops time... and makes fun of the Waterwraith a lot. Man, he's got a death wish with the Waterwraith, seriously.  
He oh-so glamorously... not really... escapes from the Waterwraith a bit more than a few times after saying something insulting.  
He oh-so- You know what? Forget it. I'm dropping the act. He and Olimar accidentally reenact an Indiana Jones scene!  
Blitzkrieg rains from the ceiling in the form of exploding rocks and spiders and bugs, and the Waterwraith has it out for Marcus.  
But with Purple Pikmin, the Waterwraith is defeated! Hooray!  
But once they leave the dungeon, Mag appears just behind them. ...D'oh, they missed!

And now because that recap is over, let's get on with the story!

XxDream DenxX

"I can't believe we still haven't seen Mag yet." Marcus said, "If she's around here, we'd still be able to find her, even when we're small. Is there any place we haven't looked yet?"

Hm... how about behind you guys? ...No? You guys don't want to look there? Fine then.

"Well, we're going to look for two people now." Olimar said, "One is Mag, obviously. I mean, we can't let an OC wander aimlessly in town, and we also are going to pay a visit to Marcus' mom, even though we won't let her see us."

"I'm going to feel like a spy at this rate..." Marcus said, scratching his back.

"Hop into my spaceship, everybody. I'm afraid that Dreamerz and Marcus will have to share a slightly cramped seat." the astronaut said, beaming the three of them up. "We shall fly all the way to where Marcus lives! ...I hope you know the way."

"Are you kidding?" Marcus asked, laughing, "I know my way around Liberty like the back of my hand! And I know the back of my hand very well."

"Then please, show me the way!" Olimar exclaimed, steering the ship with the multicolored homes of the Pikmin known as Onions circled around them. "Also, let's hope no one actually sees a tiny spaceship flying through the air surrounded by red, yellow, and blue Onions filled with little plant things. They'd first probably think they hallucinated, then they'd freak out and call the police, and then we'd have to go into hiding. ...We don't want that."

"Yeah... we don't." Marcus agreed. "...Take a left at that light, Olimar. And since we're on a spaceship, I suppose we can ignore the red light."

"NO!" Olimar shouted, "We will follow all the road laws! I didn't get my flying license just to disobey the rules!"

"But what happens if we just sit here in the air waiting for the red light to turn green and someone spots us?" Dreamerz asked, "Someone will take a picture of us and we'll be in the papers for sure! Then the FBI will come in and stuff."

"Oh, fine." huffed Olimar, "We'll ignore the rules and other stuff. But that doesn't mean I won't stop for crossing birds!"

"Yes, yes, whatever you say." Marcus said.

It wasn't long before Marcus had Olimar stop going over the speed limit and stop at his house at 30 Animus Street. His house, still painted bright blue, made him feel nostalgic. He hadn't looked at his house for so long, and the time in Hyetiucawm didn't count because it was pretty much broken.

But... something was off about the house he called home.

Any decorations usually outside, like a pinwheel or a statue or a bucket, were all gone. The windows were still there, but near them were piles of wood and strong-looking metal. The chimney seemed to be reenforced a bit more, and the grass seemed to be untouched for a long time.

"Is the house under construction?" Marcus asked himself out loud, "There's wood and metal everywhere. ...Hold on, I see an open window! We can enter the house through there, right?"

"I can land this spaceship on a windowsill and we can walk in, sure." Olimar replied, "Just don't be seen or... yeah. You know what would happen. Hang on tight!"

Anxious to step inside his house again, the time it took to land the spaceship seemed like forever to Marcus. But the moment he was on solid ground again, he ran up to the five inch opening in the window and looked inside.

He was surprised at what he saw.

From his particular window, where he was able to see parts of the kitchen, the dining room, and the living room, he saw his mother, his sister and a vast majority of the twenty-four Spirits he already saved, with the rest most likely hidden from his view. The Spirits were all hanging together, laughing, joking, talking, and just having a good time. It was hard to pick up just one conversation because of how many people were shouting things at the same time. It was just like a party! But once Robert and his mother walked a bit closer to the window, Marcus could tell that not everything was all fun and games.

"I have the materials all laid out outside, Mrs. Sucram." Robert was saying, "Not sure when Subspace will hit, but I'll be installing things around your windows to prevent Subspace from getting in. Basically, above all your windows will be a thick layer of metal and wood that will not be eaten away easily. When Subspace strikes, the push of a button will lower these layers over your windows so the glass will not break and Subspace will not get in the house. I cannot guarantee Subspace will never enter the building, but it will definitely be out for a long time."

"That's great to hear and I can't thank you enough." Mrs. Sucram answered, "You Spirits are doing so much to help me, I am forever in your debt. I just hope you all are able to protect not only me, but as many people as possible before the Subspace covers the whole world. It's stretching to Asia now, you know. All of Europe is covered, almost all of Africa, and now India and Kazakhstan can see the purple trash over the horizon. Also, Japan and parts of Russia are slowly being swallowed by Subspace themselves."

"Imagine how the people in Hetalia would feel getting covered in purple gunk." Robert mumbled.

...Yup. He watches anime a lot.

"Don't let them see you..." Olimar said, peering around Marcus, "No one wants to see tiny invaders."

"True." Dreamerz chimed in, "Imagine how people would react if they saw deadly germs everywhere. Imagine the panic! Good thing we can't see them."

"Out of my way!" Joel suddenly exclaimed, running through the living room from the kitchen. Several confused Spirits made a path for the running Spirit when Temper suddenly came into view.

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE BUGGER?!" the Spirit of Anger shouted, "I'll rip his guts out! He sprayed me with the garden hose outside!" And indeed, the Spirit was dripping wet with water. Luckily, he was standing on a section of the floor with linoleum, so it would be easy to clean up.

A few Spirits ignored Temper and continued talking. A few shrugged, honestly unable to see where Joel went off to. A few recalled seeing Joel dash out the side door, which was where Temper ran off to next.

Marcus, Olimar, and Dreamerz made their way inside the house and behind a wide vase. They slowly peeked behind it, seeing the random antics of the Spirits.

While some of them were talking, there was a large group at the dining table composed of twelve laughing Spirits, with each one holding several cards in his hands. The black box that was made to hold the cards read, "Cards Against Spirituality".

"Oh, I've heard of this game... that was for humans." Marcus said, trying to hear what the Spirits by the table were laughing about.

"Okay, okay." Lance said, trying hard not to burst out laughing, "I'm the Card Czar so I have to see what the funniest combo is here. 'Coming to Broadway this season, -blank- : The Musical'. Uh... let's see here... Read your cards, everyone."

"Dead Babies: The Musical!"

"Edible Underpants: The Musical!"

"Global Warming: The Musical!"

"Multiple Stab Wounds: The Musical!"

"Obesity: The Musical!"

"Puberty: The Musical!"

"Seppuku: The Musical!"

"Stranger Danger: The Musical!"

"The Kool-Aid Man: The Musical!"

"World of Warcraft: The Musical!"

"Tiger Woods: The Musical!"

Lance couldn't hold it any longer. He burst out laughing and pounded the dinner table with his fist, with several other Spirits following suit. "Seppuku!" he exclaimed, "That's my choice!"

"No! You should have picked Dead Babies!" Cecil protested, albeit laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Can you hear the songs in Seppuku: The Musical?" Albert laughed, his card winning the round, "They could be called 'My Body is Empty', 'My Blade Has a Point', and 'Dying of Humility'!"

"Well, they look like they're having lots of fun." Olimar said, stepping onto another windowsill, "However, we came here to look at the family and also to look for Mag."

"Little Miss Muffet sat on a tuffet, eating her curds... and wearing an octopus for a hat!" Compo shouted, slapping his card down on the table.

"Oh, boy. They seem to be having loads of fun." Marcus commented.

"Definitely more fun than Fright and Peter-Lex are having right now." Dreamerz pointed out, gesturing at the two Spirits who were feeling quite bored watching House with Joseph.

The three of them slowly made their way across the kitchen counter so they could hide behind lots of big appliances. They also just happened to be near Michael, who was staring out the window and tapping his knee with the handle of a paintbrush.

A paintbrush that was about five feet tall.

"I want to draw wind..." Michael said to himself, "However, there's no wind to draw. ...I guess I'll just have to improvise. And drat, I just had to leave my colors at home. I guess this will be a line drawing. But hey, line drawing is still an art."

"That paintbrush..." Dreamerz said, looking at the one in Michael's hand, "Hold on, that's Mag's! How did someone like your Spirit get it?"

"This is a very good paintbrush for one I just happened to pick up on the street." Michael said to himself, "I leave no art material abandoned. Now... drawing wind. ...Better make it a very strong wind, for effect." And in no time at all, Michael drew a picture of tree limbs bending and dust billowing through the air, signifying wind. "I'm proud of my fast doodles."

But suddenly, the windows shuddered as a strong blast of wind swept through the street, knocking over trash cans and branches and any litter on the ground. All the Spirits stopped talking to hear the clanging and whooshing outside. Michael silently looked at his paintbrush and immediately set it down, not knowing if the paintbrush was magical or it was just a coincidence. Either way, he wasn't taking any chances. Making bad choices was certainly not an art.

"If the paintbrush draws any inanimate object, that object will come to life and become real..." Dreamerz said, "I think we'd better try and take the paintbrush back, before anyone draws a firetruck or a helicopter and one spawns inside your house."

"And tell me how we're going to do that. What, are we gonna march over there like ants and pick it up?" Flector asked, even though no one but Marcus could hear him.

"I brought the Porta-Shrinker with me just in case!" Olimar offered, holding up the pink and purple machine. "I can shrink the paintbrush and we'll be on our way!"

"Hold on- Wait!" Dreamerz exclaimed.

Too late. Olimar pulled the trigger of the shrinker and the paintbrush immediately went down to a size of about two inches. Now there was a two inch paintbrush lying on the ground for no reason at all.

"Olimar, how are we supposed to go down, get the paintbrush, come back up to the window, and bring it back to Mag?" Dreamerz asked, scratching her head a bit, "Also, how is she going to react when she sees that her paintbrush is... two inches long?"

Olimar blinked. "...Oops."

"Well, I'm sure it shouldn't be much of a problem since we have Pikmin, right?" Marcus asked.

"I guess the Pikmin could make a chain or a ladder of some sort, yeah..." Olimar muttered, "We can try bringing it up to the counter, but I have no idea how we can do it without being spotted."

"I doubt using that invisibility power of mine would work." Marcus added, "First of all, it lasts for less than a minute. Second of all, I don't think I can pick up a paintbrush an inch shorter than me and climb up a chain ladder of Pikmin in time."

"We can pull you up." Dreamerz said, grabbing the leaf of a Pikmin.

"Okay, that takes care of that one, then..." Marcus mumbled, "But what about the paintbrush? What will happen if someone sees a paintbrush slowly rising in the air?"

"Can you partly hide it under your shirt?" Olimar asked, "Either way, we're getting nowhere this way. I'll bring my Pikmin in to make a chain for you to reach the ground. Then you can climb down to the floor, pick up the brush, and then hold on to the Pikmin chain while we pull you up to the counter here."

No other ideas were given away, so they all decided to give it a shot. Olimar's ninety-something Pikmin all made a long ladder reaching from the top of the kitchen counter all the way down to the floor. After Marcus used Veil to turn invisible, he made his way down to the bottom of the chain as quick as he could. The paintbrush wasn't too far away from the Pikmin chain, too. Marcus picked it up with ease and hid part of it under his shirt so no one would notice it too much. After successfully getting the brush, he reached over to the lowest Pikmin and pulled on it two times, letting Dreamerz and Olimar know that he was ready. Together, they pulled and pulled the Pikmin chain until Marcus was back on the counter.

And just in time, too. The invisibility was wearing off by that time.

"Excellent!" Dreamerz exclaimed as Marcus' eyes shifted from white back to his striking neon green, "Mag's paintbrush is back in good hands! ...Albeit a bit smaller than usual."

"Better not accidentally paint anything with that." Marcus commented, "Unless it's a cute little puppy or something. I'm sure people would like that."

"Now it's time to find Mag." Olimar said, "...Dreamerz, do you have any idea where she could be? Any hobbies of hers that we can use to track her?"

"Well... is there a French club around town?" Dreamerz asked, "Or maybe an art studio?"

"There's a gallery full of things kids in the schools have made somewhere around the place..." Marcus said, thinking to himself, "Also, there's a whole nightclub that is completely French. If it's daytime now, the nightclub won't be open."

"Then let's make our way over to that art gallery!" Olimar declared, "To the spaceship outside on the windowsill!"

As all of them ran over to the windowsill, they were suddenly confronted by Tear, who was just walking past the counter. However, the Spirit didn't see them. Instead, he reached over for a dish to hold some snacks in when he accidentally knocked over a cup full of water.

"Run for the sills! The windowsills, that is!" Olimar shouted, grabbing as many Pikmin that were not blue as he could. "The flood is coming!"

"I wouldn't call it a flood..." Marcus said, looking at the incoming water that was only going up to his shins, "It looks nothing like floodwaters of any kind. After all, it's too... too..." He started to trail off for some reason, feeling unusually depressed. "...Did I... say something...wrong?"

"Okay, it's final. RUN!" Dreamerz shouted, pushing Olimar and Marcus away from what she knew was coming.

There was a slight rumbling from the faucet by the sink, which made a few Spirits curiously turn to look at what was going on. But when Edward walked up to it, the faucet suddenly turned on and shot a giant blast of water right in Marcus' direction, soaking the counter.

Needless to say, this was an odd way of starting a flood. Also, it would be pretty strange and stupid for over twenty people in the house to not notice the spraying faucet, so they all hurried to turn it off. It took a whole twenty seconds for Sidney to turn it off because everyone was slipping across the floor. Apparently, their shoes don't have great traction in water.

But the counter was already covered in water. Dreamerz wasn't too wet, because she was able to control the water away from her. She tried to get the water away from Marcus and Olimar as well, but there was a little too much. That, and Olimar did something really stupid and decided to run in the direction of the water instead.

So yeah, quite a few Pikmin died.

As Marcus was running to the windowsill, he couldn't help but slow down and look at his house one more time. He saw the faces of all the Spirits he found, he saw the faces of his mother and sister, and he saw a few rooms of his house. It all looked so bright and cheerful, despite the dire situation. Part of him wanted to stay more, but he knew he had a mission to do. With a semi-heavy heart, he ran out the window before anyone saw him.

Back inside the spaceship, Dreamerz and Marcus felt slightly squished in the back with the new paintbrush taking up some nice leg room. Olimar, claiming to have the most luxury and comfort possible because he was the captain, got a lot of room up front. The art gallery wasn't too far from Animus Street, according to Marcus. Using Olimar's high-speed vehicle, it would take about half the normal time.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Titus sighed to himself and looked out the window, staring at the purple sky. That's when he saw a tiny spaceship go flying by just about a foot or two from his face. He jumped back, startled, then ran off to tell the others. "Hey guys!" he exclaimed, "There was *cough* a tiny spaceship flying literally inches from my face!"

Joseph walked up to Titus and touched his forehead. "...Your head is warm. Maybe you're just seeing things."

"I swear I'm not!" Titus argued.

"Right, right." Cobie said from the corner, "Now come on, and let's get some rest. Or else I'll force you to stay silent."

"That sounded a little more intimidating than it should have been..." Norman pointed out.

XxMine TurtlexX

"Make that turn there." Marcus said, pointing to the road on the left.

"But there's a Do Not Enter sign there!" Olimar protested, "I'm not going to go in a road that has a sign that says-"

"JUST GO IN IT." Marcus, Dreamerz, and Flector said all at the same time.

XxSecludedxX

One of the perks of being a living reflection was the fact that you could fade from the mirror and still exist in your own little place. However, the place was quite bland. The walls were white, the floors were white, and the ceiling was also white. A white chair, a white bed, a white table, and a whole bunch of other white furniture were in this area as well. Far away, a white door was the way to return to the mirror.

Flector Nicolai Diogenes sat in the chair and tapped his finger on the table. "Who else is able to see me? ...I'm sure Marcus' mother would be able to see me. ...And Marcus' father died, so I guess I can cross him off the list."

Now Flector, unlike the Authors, had no idea Marcus was adopted. The Authors knew because of time and dimensional paradoxes. So did the Spirits back around their early visits to Mrs. Sucram's place. But Flector still had no idea. And if Marcus had no idea, neither would Flector.

"Being seen is almost scary..." Flector said pensively, "You don't know if you exist to that person or not, and when you realize you do, you have to explain everything to that person, and then they spread it to everyone and..." He trailed off. "Humans are hard to trust."

The reflection sighed to himself. "There are two things in existence that are infinite. They are the universe and human stupidity. ...But I'm not so sure about the universe." He paused, thinking about what he just said. "...Funny, I dis humans so much, yet I just quoted one. ...Well, I guess all humans aren't so bad. They are just sometimes stubborn, impatient, and they like to jump to conclusions a lot. ...But then again, isn't every species like that?"

Flector never really pondered such thought-provoking questions. Perhaps today was an exception. He had to use his brain one way or another, right? He knew many things, but the world outside the Mirror Realm was foreign to him. Having only seen it through a thick glass, he frequently yearned to see the world outside of this white room and beyond the glass where people could see him.

But he knew it was useless. He could dream, but it would never happen. Not even an Author could bring him into the world of the real people. It was like someone's imagination. He could imagine and think and dream about it all he wanted, but deep in his body he knew that there was nothing to be done. That's usually when depression came in for some people, but Flector didn't let it bother him.

Flector got up and stretched. He decided to make himself present in the mirror again. Grabbing a hold of the doorknob, he opened the door and stepped out of the room. He was immediately faced with something almost like a TV screen or a fish tank. Like how fascinated little kids look at the glass of an aquarium tank, Flector saw the world outside from the view of his mirror. To him, it was almost like a real world beyond a display case that he could communicate through. To everyone else, he was just in a small mirror.

He wished there could be more people in his mirror to interact with.

He wasn't saying Marcus wasn't nice to interact with. After the the big incident in Vitraital, they both had forgiven each other and now they lived peacefully. But when Marcus was the only one he could talk to, he soon began wishing for someone else.

He wasn't taking Marcus for granted, though. Many people in the past hated living reflections, and Flector was lucky Marcus no longer thought badly of him. ...Who else could Flector talk to? Justin and Robert was some, so he could definitely talk to the Spirits. However, the Spirits were... well, not always with him. The only time he could actually talk to a Spirit was when Marcus found one, and he only spoke to two so far. Lucy was one, but she lived in another dimension... Marcus' mom might be able to see him, but that would be awkward in a way...

Flector looked up at the giant glass barrier in front of him and saw the giant face of Marcus looking down at him from above. "Hey Marcus," Flector said out loud, "mind if I ask you a question?"

"No, of course not. What is it?" the Spirit Master asked, his voice coming through amplifiers installed in the walls of the mirror.

"The next Spirit to be saved." Flector began, "Didn't Robert say something about a Multiple Personality Disorder?"

"...I think he did." Marcus replied, nodding his head. "But despite having two different personalities, he only counts as one. ...I almost wish he counted as two, don't you think?"

"Haha, yeah..." Flector agreed, trailing off. He turned around after that and Marcus went back to focusing on finding Mag in the art gallery. "Awkward conversations galore..." he mumbled under his breath.

It was at times like these when Flector wished his mirror could reflect other people he could talk to into his realm. Right now, the room he was standing in shifted from a plain white room with a giant glass screen into a fantastic art gallery filled with pictures made by children from kindergarten to seniors in high school. The dimensions of the room changed every time, so Flector was glad he got more moving space now. He minded his own business, looking at pictures on the wall and sitting down on the comfortable cushioned benches in the center of the hall. Flowers in vases were also reflected, and they smelled exactly how they should have smelled. The pillows on the benches felt like pillows, and the light that shone through the windows looked like real sunlight. The only difference was the giant glass slab that dominated one wall and the fact that opening a window led to nowhere but a blank, white void. Flector never dared to go in one.

...But there was a first time for everything, right?

Walking cautiously to the window, Flector opened it and stared out at the endless void of white. Lifting his right leg up, he carefully stuck it out the window and looked for solid ground to stand on.

...There wasn't any.

Unable to find a floor and almost about to fall, Flector quickly pulled his leg back inside the building. He looked around and saw a vase full of flowers, which he concluded would be perfect for his plan. Picking it up, he threw it outside the window to see if it would hit some sort of wall or land on some sort of platform.

...It didn't.

The vase just kept falling and falling like there was no tomorrow. Soon, it was just a speck very far away below Flector. Slightly scared, the living reflection quickly closed the window and locked it. ...Well, at least he had an easy garbage chute now. ...Where did the vase go, anyway?

XxI have no ideaxX

A swordsman was just walking down the halls of the Smash Mansion, minding his own business. He turned to the mirror in the hall to adjust his fiery red hair when suddenly-

CRASH!

...A giant flower vase came out of the mirror and smashed into his face, knocking him out.

Marth, who was in his room nearby, looked out and saw the unconscious Smashers just lying there. "...For crying out loud, Roy, what did you do now? Off to the infirmary you go!"

Well... I guess I know now.

XxElementary WatsonxX

Flector walked back into the center of the hallway of the gallery. If there was any time he wanted to get rid of this environment, he would enter his White Room through a door somewhere in the far back wall.

But instead of going back, he returned to look out the glass wall and admired his surroundings. Marcus was currently walking along the windowsills, away from anyone's view. Dreamerz was also behind him, searching for Mag. Olimar's Pikmin carried the paintbrush.

"Where could Mag be...?" Marcus wondered out loud, looking around.

Flector thought for a moment. "Marcus, hold me up at the crowd again. Let me get a better look." While Marcus did so, Flector ran back into his White Room and grabbed a white pair of binoculars. He then ran back to the glass wall, now sitting in a blank room, and looked through them.

After a few seconds, Flector lowered his binoculars and stared straight ahead. He looked up and pointed straight ahead at the crowd of people.

"She's right there."

...Well, I'm sure that turned out a lot more pleasant than anyone expected! Let's end the Chapter here or something.

* * *

**Question of the Chapter**

What do you lose often?

* * *

**Well, what do we know now?**

**This Chapter was focusing on two things: Marcus visiting his family and Flector's mirror world.  
The Spirits apparently like to play some version of Cards Against Humanity.  
Flector's place is just a blank void... And he can get quite lonely.  
Mag has been spotted at the art gallery! ...Now time to get her attention!**

**Mentioned Spirits: Giddy**

**Dreamerz made this cover! You can find this on HER DeviantArt!**

**All right, here we go! The next Chapter is where Marcus finds another Spirit! The Chapter is known as "Excited for Anxiety"!**

**I'll see you guys next time!**


	2. 114

**Hi, this is The Element Commander, and I demand that this Chapter to not start until I get my bacon.**

**... I'm waiting.**

**...Still waiting.**

**...Hello? Is anyone even listening to me now?**

**...**

**...I think Taka took my bacon.**

**Okay, fine. I'll start the Chapter now. Welcome back to another exciting Chapter of 'We are the Smashers 2: The Spirit Master'! Exciting indeed! It's even in the name of the Chapter!**

**In the last Chapter...**

**Uh... um... what happened again? Oh, right! Marcus and Company visit the Sucram residence!  
They see Mag's paintbrush there, being used by Michael! Apparently, he found it on the street.  
They also go to an art gallery to look for Mag! Isn't that nice?  
Oh, and Flector gets some screentime, showing how his world is like. It's very different from the real world.**

**I own nothing by Nintendo. I own myself, Marcus, the Spirits, Flector, and all that jazz. Mag is owned by Dreamerz.**

**In this Chapter...**

**Well, how about you guys go and see for yourselves?**

* * *

When we last left Marcus Sucram, he did the following things:

Get into Olimar's spaceship!  
Instruct and yell at him about the way flying rules don't mix with driving rules!  
Imagine how people would freak out if they saw the tiny spaceship.  
Arrive at his house... but there's something different!  
See that the house has boards in some places, no decorations, and other stuff!  
Walk through the window and hide from the Spirits and his mom!  
Find out the Robert plans to help board up the house to try and protect it from Subspace!  
Watch all the crazy antics of the Spirits, like watching them play some version of Cards Against Humanity!  
Seppuku: The Musical is apparently a winner.  
See Michael draw a picture... with Mag's paintbrush! His drawing comes to life!  
Be too late at stopping Olimar from shrinking the paintbrush!  
Climb down a Pikmin chain and retrieve the art item... and start a mini-flood!  
Switching to Flector, the world inside the mirror is very different.  
There is a blank White Room where Flector lives. It never changes.  
Then there's a room with the glass wall, also known as the mirror. This room reflects the outside.  
Where's Mag? Flector gets some binoculars.  
Point straight ahead! "She's right there."

And now because that short little recap is over, let's get on with the story!

XxTwo MindsxX

"How will we get Mag's attention?" Olimar asked, hiding behind a vase full of red flowers (which had both fake and real plants in it). "First of all, there are people everywhere, just like how there is color everywhere. If someone manages to spot us in the open, we're doomed! Second of all, how high are the chances of only Mag seeing us when we are as small as... this? Not very high! How will we get her attention?"

"We shout for her." Dreamerz said, "Once we shout, we hide. Everyone will be confused but ignore us, because thats what most people do when someone calls out a name. Mag, on the other hand, might hear us and walk over, looking for us. Does anyone have a megaphone or something I can use to amplify my voice?"

"We got a megaphone after we defeated that big blobby splotch of water that looks like a really disgusting mochi." Marcus said, insulting the Waterwraith even when it was dead, "I think Olimar has it."

"Indeed I do!" the astronaut said cheerfully, somehow pulling the red device out of his space suit pocket and placing it on the windowsill, "Announce away!"

Now although Dreamerz could yell like anyone else, she lost quite a bit of height recently. Her voice may not have sounded different to her, but it was remarkably softer than it was before she shrunk. Not exactly knowing this yet, she spoke loudly into the megaphone, "Hey Mag! Over here!"

Barely anyone heard her. Well, except for the small child who was walking close to her, but even the child ignored the voice after a second or two.

"Try it a bit louder." Marcus suggested, "Mag isn't exactly close to us, after all."

"Hey Mag! It's Dreamerz! Come over here!" the author shouted into the megaphone, her voice a bit louder than it was before. This time, a few people heard her, but they shrugged it off as if nothing had happened. Mag didn't hear her, though. She just kept walking around.

"Let me try." Olimar said, walking up to the red megaphone, "There has nothing I have never been able to do!"

"Except land properly..." Marcus mumbled under his breath, smirking.

"Ouch... that's harsh..." Olimar said, but still understanding it was a joke. Either way, he stepped up to the megaphone and shouted, "HEY MAG! GET YOUR BODY OVER TO WHERE WE ARE, AND PRONTO!"

And everybody heard him.

Everyone in the hallway covered their ears and cringed when they heard Olimar's loud voice. For Dreamerz, Flector, and Marcus, who were standing right next to him, they had it even worse. And if that wasn't enough, Olimar proceeded to blow his whistle into the megaphone, making a shrill sound pierce everyone's eardrums.

...Oh yeah, and Mag heard him.

"OLIMAR!" Marcus and Dreamerz shouted in a very annoyed tone. "Look what you've done!"

Olimar sheepishly put his hands behind his back. "...Oops."

Dreamerz looked at the reader. "Is it just me, or is Olimar screwing up and then saying 'oops' a lot in this arc? ...Is it the same for you guys, too? ...Hm."

Mag walked over to where she heard the annoyingly loud astronaut shout and whistle. She looked down at the windowsill and her eyes widened. ...And they only got wider when she saw Dreamerz.

"No need to say anything, Mag." Dreamerz said to her OC, I'll explain it all later. But for now..." She held up a two inch paintbrush. "This is yours. ...You can thank Olimar over by the vase for unnecessarily shrinking it."

Mag looked over at Olimar and smiled slightly.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" asked Mag, wanting to know exactly what happened to Dreamerz and her paintbrush.

"Just a small shrinking mishap..." Dreamerz answered for everyone who didn't speak French, "Your paintbrush apparently got into the mix."

While mag took her now-tiny paintbrush, Marcus felt a small disturbance. "...There's something about that girl that bugs me." he said, "I feel like I'm attracted to something. ...Not like that! I mean there's something about her that makes my Spirit senses tingle. ...What's in her pocket?"

Mag, understanding English but unable to speak it, reached into her pocket and pulled out a multicolored swirling sphere that pulsed with radiance. Marcus' eyes lit up. "Well, I had a feeling something like this was around here!"

"I assume that you'll be on your way to find your Spirit, then?" Dreamerz asked, stepping aside. "Go get 'em, Marcus!"

The Spirit Master didn't have to be told twice. He walked up to the Chamber Entrance (which was now up to his chin's height), and concentrated. Within seconds, he dissolved into mist and swirled his way into the vortex.

Mag looked down at Dreamerz. "Eh bien, c'est quelque chose que vous ne voyez pas tous les jours..."

XxTwo sidesxX

"Ah, the brilliant sound of laughter." Marcus said, smiling to himself as he relaxed and floated through the portal.

Indeed, laughter was all over the place. It seemed to be coming from all over the place, even through the walls of the portal. Either the walls of the portal were high on sugar... or they were very ticklish when Marcus floated around them. Seriously, what was with the walls?

But suddenly, the walls stopped laughing. Instead, they started... whimpering. They curved, bent, and spiraled. It was almost as if they became restless. Marcus was wondering why the portal was so incredibly bipolar.

...But then again, he always dealt with burping portals. He probably shouldn't question them anymore. ...Were portals even a living species?

Well, Marcus wasn't sure if they were species or not, but they certainly were as random as the Smashers themselves. The Fanfiction portals were incredibly crazy. Triestio portals were... uh... interesting. Prechronica portals were always a pleasure to see random franchises come and go. The Gatekeepers of Vitraital made all the portals interesting. And Noyihsemina portals... were pretty boring.

"I can't tell if the portal walls back there were laughing at you or not. ...And I can't tell if the portal walls here are freaked out whenever you're around or not, either." Flector said, appearing in the mirror.

"Maybe portals are a separate species after all..." Marcus replied, trying to ignore the whimpering and the small squeaks of fear around him. ...Come on, you stupid dolt of a portal! Man up and be brave! It's just a Spirit Master who potentially has the power to wipe out San Francisco with a powerful earthquake and then turn into a werewolf at night when the full moon is out!

...I'm not helping, am I?

"Multiple Personality Disorder, hm?" Marcus said to himself, "It's been a long while since I've seen something like this. ...Actually, I've never seen this before. Although, Miley Cyrus might suffer from this because of Hannah Montana. ...Or Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

"Whichever it is, I hope it's easy to manage." Flector commented, "The last thing we need is a crazy Spirit who doesn't cooperate with us. Oh, and hopefully we can detect where he is, too."

"Speaking of detecting..." Marcus said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a metal machine, "This thing has no more use to me. ...But I'm keeping it anyway."

"Isn't that your Portal Detecta... something?" Flector asked.

Marcus nodded. "Portal Detectatroninator, yup. I didn't use it in Triestio because the portals depended on me finding a game board, and I didn't use it in Vitraital because... well... Psyche, Austin, and Taka led me through everything. Even though I won't use this anymore, it might be handy to still keep it."

"Or maybe it would make a nice souvenir." Flector added.

Whether it would make a nice souvenir or not, the very bipolar portal was ready to end. The light got brighter and brighter while the laughs and whimpers got louder and louder. At one point, Marcus had to stop cover his eyes with his hands to cover his ears instead. It was like someone put up the screaming of an audience who just saw their favorite celebrity appear onstage into a megaphone right against the Spirit Master's ears.

But to make a long story short, they made it through the portal. Now, back to civilization!

XxTwo personalitiesxX

The portal dumped Marcus out onto a concrete road. The Spirit Master landed on his feet and skidded to a stop in a very professional fashion. Heh, he's been through too many portals in his lifetime.

You know what? I'm going to dare someone to count the number of portals Marcus went through. ...No, I'm not. That'd be crazy.

Anyway!

Marcus looked around at his surroundings. He also held Flector up to get a look. This new place... didn't seem like much of a place at all. It just looked like some sort of suburban neighborhood. Children were playing around, having fun, and doing whatever kids did best: play.

...I'm willing to bet some kids play better on the computer.

The teenager shrugged and decided to walk down the streets of whatever area he was in. Curious about exactly where he was, he asked a random kid on the street, "Hey, there. Do you know the name of this country or state or whatever place we are in right now?"

"This place?" the small child asked, "It's called Agiprovo! Everyone knows that! Did you forget just now or something?"

"Yeah... I forgot..." Marcus said, "Thanks for the info, kid." He walked down the street some more, thinking to himself out loud. "Agiprovo, huh? Sounds like someone tried to combine to words to make this place have a cool name but failed utterly."

Flector laughed. "I know, right?"

...Hey! That's mean!

Marcus continued his little spree of mocking my creative abilities. "I mean, think about it. You go up to someone and ask where they are from. Let's say that they are from the beautiful land of Chicago! Then they ask where you are from! You reply with the name Agiprovo, and you immediately get the weirdest stare anyone has ever seen because no one in the right mind would ever think of naming an entire country Agiprovo. ...Except for that one dolt who named this place."

"That is so true!" Flector agreed, "What is the guy going to name his kid, if he's going to have one? Maybe Susanbertangelicalvin! ...And that name works even better because it works for both boys and girls! He's probably too dumb to tell."

...That's not funny, guys! You're so mean! And I would never name my kid that!

As they kept walking, they came across this... big event, apparently. A certain house was decorated in a whole bunch of colors, with balloons and streamers and party hats and cakes and noisemakers and party chairs and everything. ...Pretty giant birthday party, if you ask me. Inside, the laughter and the screaming of a whole bunch of kids could be heard. Marcus wasn't sure why, but he felt like he could go and check out the place.

"...I don't want to crash anyone's birthday party." Marcus said, hesitating, "However, I feel like something I need might be in there."

Using Veil, Marcus turned himself invisible and sneaked into the house through an open window. He knocked over a glass teapot, but everyone blamed it on some brown and white cat, so he was safe for the most part.

Inside the house dozens of people were talking, having fun, playing games, eating, drinking, whatever. Marcus couldn't find anyone who looked like him, though. He ran throughout the small house (and made suspicious thumping noises on the ground wherever he landed), but he couldn't find a Spirit at all. ...Or maybe he just wasn't looking hard enough.

"Spirit! Spirit!" Marcus softly whispered as he ran throughout the house, hoping a hiding Spirit would hear him. The parents and kids who heard some invisible person saying the word 'spirit' were confused, but they considered it to be some weird version of Marco Polo.

Marcus looked down. His hands were starting to become visible again. Not wanting to attract any attention, he found a shoe closet and hid inside it, closing the door soon afterwards. He reached into his bag and pulled out his glowing letter L, illuminating the closet in an eerie green light. He sighed, "Well, at least we're okay, Flector. Just the two of us in... a dark shoe closet."

Marcus felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Hey there..."

All around the house, parents and kids alike lifted their heads to a strange screaming sound coming from some room in the house. Parents all over began running in the direction of the scream, only to find a harmless shoe closet. Shrugging, they all turned back, only to scold one young child because he was playing Slender on the computer.

But inside the closet, Marcus turned around and shined his glowing letter L in front of the person's face. Whoever grabbed him clearly had no understanding of personal space! The person squinted and leaned back for a few seconds before his magenta eyes adjusted. "Oh, hi!" he exclaimed, eagerly waving his hand in front of Marcus' face, "Recognize me? I'm you! A part of you! A Spirit! That's what I am! A Spirit! What's up? Feeling nice? Did I scare you? I hope so! That was fun! You were loud! Hahahahaha!"

Marcus wasn't exactly sure how to react. One, they were in the middle of a dark closet. Alone. Imagine what people would think was going on if they were found. Two, was this Spirit even invited to the party here? They didn't need two people crashing it. And third of all, what was up with this Spirit? He seemed quite... hyper.

"Shh!" Marcus hushed, covering the Spirit's mouth, "We don't need anyone finding us here! Were you even invited to this party?"

"Nope!"

"Then how are we supposed to get out of here without anyone seeing us?!"

"Hm... how about a distraction?"

"Like what?"

The Spirit thought for a moment. "Uh... uh... I know! You can make an earthquake or something! Then everyone will freak! And no one will know what's going on! And then you can escape from this awkward closet! And then we'd all be good! Because no one cares about two look-alikes in the middle of an earthquake! I should know! I watched disaster films before! It's like that because everyone's running! Yeah!"

"But I don't want to bring down a house..." Marcus said.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" the Spirit insisted.

"...You know, I could just grab on to you, stop time, and then we could both escape." Marcus pointed out.

"...Oh. Then let's do it!"

Marcus shook his head silently. "...What is up with this guy?" Either way, he grabbed his Spirit's shoulder and activated Halt, making time stop completely for everyone except for them. Kicking open the door to the closet, they ran out of the house and into the backyard, where they hid behind a shed.

"Well..." Marcus said, dusting himself off, "If you don't mind, can you please tell me your name and your title?"

"Absolutely!" the Spirit cheerfully exclaimed, "They call me some happy guy, but they also call me mysterious! They call me a nutcase, but they also call me a puzzle! Joseph has no idea what in the world to do with me, and Sidney cannot calm me down no matter what! But don't worry, I'm okay with it! I am Giddy, the Spirit of Excitement!"

You got a Spirit! I'm sure you can't contain yourself knowing that there are only five more to go!

"Excitement..." Marcus said to himself, "Well, that explains your hyperactive and cheerful attitude."

"You got that right!" Giddy exclaimed, his eyes closed and his face sporting a grin, "I don't think it's every possible to get me down! I feel great all the time! And sometimes, I feel so great, I'm not even aware of my other self!"

"Your... other self?" Marcus asked.

"Want me to show him to you?" Giddy asked, "He hasn't met you yet. I may have met you, but my alter ego certainly hasn't. Hold on for a moment..." Giddy closed his eyes and concentrated. Nothing happened at first, but Marcus soon saw his face scrunch up in either focus or pain. It was hard to tell. But then, Giddy started shaking, as if he was scared. Slowly, his lifted his head and opened frightened eyes that remained magenta.

Marcus tilted his head. "Uh... are you okay?"

This new side of Giddy seemed to feel intimidated. His hands also constantly seemed to jitter around, unable to stay still. His eyes darted back and forth as if he trusted nothing in sight.

"Giddy?" Marcus repeated, "Are you all right?"

"I-I'm not Giddy." the Spirit replied, "H-He's my other... braver... bolder part. I'll never b-be like him. He's excited p-positively. ...I'm excited n-negatively. Instead of Giddy, I-I am Xani, the Spirit of Anxiety..."

...You got a Spirit? ...Gimli says that this still only counts as one!

"Xani, huh?" Marcus asked, "Well, this is interesting. They are both excited, but on different ends of the spectrum. Giddy is happy, Xani is miserable. ...In a way, they are almost like Joel and Fright, respectively. Just... more extreme."

"Y-you're not annoyed of me, are you?" Xani asked, acting like he wanted to shrink into the floor.

"Me? Of course not! Why would I be?" Marcus asked, taking Xani by the hand to reassure him, "Listen, why would I be annoyed of you? You're just shy and timid is all. Also, is this whole switching between two personalities thing controlled by you two or does it happen randomly?"

"B-both." Xani explained, "We can make it happen if we want to, b-but sometimes we switch randomly, and it confuses m-many people because they can't tell us apart visually..."

"Xani..." Marcus said, thinking, "I know this is a part of who you are, but could you try being a little less down? You know, listen to some nice music, read a calming book, maybe even singing a cheerful song to help lighten you-"

"I love singing songs!" Xani suddenly exclaimed, "They're so awesome! They make me feel all happy and joyful and everything inside! Yeah! That's how it works! I bet it has something to do with the brain, but it's so awesome, you know what I mean?"

"...Welcome back, Giddy." Marcus said simply, not exactly sure how to react.

"I feel spectacular!" Giddy whooped, jumping up and twirling around, "I am SO ready for whatever comes next! I'm just itching for it! Hit me with your best shot! Fire away! Woooo!"

Marcus could just watch as Giddy ran around the backyard like a maniac. Good thing the windows in the house were closed and the curtains were drawn. No one would want to know exactly what happened to the whooping, silly teenaged boy who was actually in his forties or fifties that was darting around the lawn like nuts with a confused teenaged boy who actually was a teenager and... never mind.

"Hey, Giddy." Marcus said, trying to stop his abnormal behavior, "Do you know anything about the Lost Spirit? Surely even your crazy, excited mind knows something, right?"

Giddy skidded to a stop. "Sure I do! The Lost Spirit left the house after some incident and we never saw him again!"

"...And you're excited and happy about that?" Marcus asked incredulously.

"Of course not!" Giddy exclaimed, raising an eyebrow, "It was a traumatic thing! Nobody could console the other high ranking Spirit for days! I'm just in a positive mood right now, that's all!"

"I feel like a few Spirits have told me that fact already..." Marcus mumbled, "Well, in case I don't remember exactly what happened, can you explain it again?"

"Sure!" Giddy said eagerly, finally sitting down on the grass, "So there was this argument between the two highest ranking Spirits, right? It apparently got really sharp. I think what happened next is that... uh... one of them left the house and we never saw him again."

"So one of them just left?" Marcus asked.

Giddy nodded. "Yup! I know it was voluntary, too! Cecil quoted something he heard from the argument to me once. He said, 'Fine, I'll leave you be' or something like that."

"...So the other high ranking Spirit is upset?"

"Most definitely!" Giddy said, "In fact, he was so upset that he made all of us forget everything about the other one! We don't even remember his name or title! Kinda ashamed, but still. The highest Spirits are the ones who know what they're doing, and we all follow what they say without questioning anything."

"I don't think anyone has told me that before..." Marcus muttered to himself.

"Ooh!" Giddy suddenly exclaimed, pointing to the mirror hanging from Marcus' belt loop, "Is that a living reflection I see? That is so cool!"

Marcus looked down at Flector. "Oh yeah! Giddy, meet Flector. Flector, Giddy."

Flector looked up at Giddy's smiling face. "...One thing I want to know. ...Why are you Spirits not afraid or annoyed of me? I'm a living reflection, remember? I have a really bad history."

"You don't have to worry about us threatening you." Giddy assured, "Spirits know all about living reflections! We show no prejudice or racism or whatever, unless someone is the Spirit of Prejudice and stuff. Besides, all of Marcus' Spirits know the reflections' plight. Albert told us all about them."

"...So you're not going to report back to the others and say that I exist and someone will try to kill me? Because I met Robert once. He seemed nice, but I don't know if he plans to drop a wrecking ball on me. ...Something like that would kill me instantly."

"Robert would never do that!" Giddy laughed, "Besides, he's the Reformative Spirit of Construction, not Destruction!"

"How much force is necessary to kill you, Flector?" Marcus asked, "I don't plan on hurting you, but I just want to know."

"If I'm crushed and the mirror breaks, it's goodbye to me." Flector replied, "However, it takes a lot of pressure to crush this mirror since I have made it extremely durable since establishing my essence. A giant metal ball would definitely kill me, though. An eighteen wheeler rolling over me, getting crushed in the fist of a god, getting dropped from a high mountain, having a crumbling building collapse on me, all of that would kill me."

"Ugh." Marcus said, shuddering at the thought of being run over by an eighteen wheeler, "'That would be a horrible way to die."

"It is." Flector said, shivering himself. "But hey, the chances of that happening with someone like you as my keeper are extremely small."

"Anyway, anything else about the Lost Spirit?" Marcus asked.

"Uh... U-um..." Giddy, now Xani, stammered. "I-I'm not sure. I w-want to ignore that time of my life because... it made me worried and really, really anxious. It was terrible! Fright was afraid of disappearing, too, and Tear couldn't stop crying, and even someone like Compo refused to play any music for a whole week after the incident."

"So it was scary." was all Marcus could think of saying, now that Xani was back.

"Very!" Xani exclaimed, nearly trembling, "Whenever I came up instead of Giddy, I would retreat to our room and fall into a massive panic attack! It took Joseph, Sidney, Cecil, Richard, and surprisingly even Randolph to calm me down a little bit after a whole hour! It was terrible! And it happened so frequently, Joseph would sometimes always keep me in his sights just in case I fainted on the spot..."

Marcus sighed. "Well... how about giving me the power. It could take your mind off-"

"SURE!" Xani, now Giddy, shouted, sending Marcus falling over onto his back, "I'll gladly give you your power! You're gonna love it so much!"

Groaning, Marcus pushed himself up into a sitting position and sat up to see Giddy floating there in midair, about to speak in a strange voice. It really was a strange sight, seeing the hyper Spirit twitch around as he levitated.

"All right, Marcus, listen up! You're gonna love this power more than Peter-Lex loves being alone! Also, don't worry about getting two powers today. Xani and I share the same ability! When you're almost out of energy and you know what want to do more, you get discouraged, right? Who doesn't? Or maybe, you're just inches from your victory but you suddenly collapse from exhaustion. Well, look no further! This power will give you a physical boost that will give you the energy to complete almost anything, I'm sure! It's pretty much like an adrenaline boost! Here, take my power! Xani and I proudly call it Sugar Rush!"

Giddy, instead of firing the beam in one single shoot, shot small parts of the beam at Marcus like machine gun rapid fire. It totally got Marcus off guard, and it only proceeded to make Giddy burst out laughing.

"Sugar Rush makes you feel like you have so much energy after drinking fifteen cans of Pepsi! ...Without having to pee later on, of course." Giddy said, laughing a little more, "Why not check out the description? ...It explains the power worse than I do, but with how excited I am, I probably will forget half the stuff!"

Sugar Rush

...I swear, this power name has no relation to Candy Crush Saga in any way. Okay, so! Let's say you're running a marathon when you fall from exhaustion just feet from the finish line. You know you want to do it, but you just can't! Using Sugar Rush will give you a nice boost of energy that will keep your active for a while! For one whole minute, you will be stronger, faster, and filled with more stamina! ...Problem is, after using this move, your energy levels tend to crash, and you'll be even more exhausted after. So try to use this move wisely, okay? Oh, and because Giddy and Xani both have this ability, using this in a marathon will give you positive FIGHT stamina, while being in a haunted house will give you FLIGHT stamina. Choose which situation to use this in wisely! ...I don't want you running off a cliff. Now get out there and be active!

"It's pretty much a boost of adrenaline." Giddy said, "I just chose the name Sugar Rush because it sounds much more appealing."

"I see..." Marcus muttered, "Well, I'm glad to have found you, Giddy. Xani, too. You two only count as one, right?"

"Yup! Quoted from Gimli the Dwarf!"

"Okay..." Marcus said, counting in his head, "So that means..." he paused for a moment, "...I only have five Spirits left to find."

"Only five?" Giddy asked, counting on his finger, "Norman, Tear, Temper... blah blah blah... uh... then comes him... all the way up to... wait, I can't forget Michael... plus me... that's twenty-five! Marcus, you're five-sixths of the way through!"

"Everything just flew by, didn't it?" Marcus sighed, basking in memories of his first quests with Pit, Link, and Luigi. "I just realized how much I've grown and matured. Oh, and can you give me the next Spirit's location?"

Giddy nodded. He pointed to one of the last blank spaces on the map, making a modern town appear. A town with haunted houses, stadiums, dojos, and disco houses. "Have fun with the next Spirit! He's really off the wall, but I'm sure you can tame him!"

Marcus could just laugh.

"Hey, I think it's time for me to go now. I wish you good luck, Marcus! You'll find all of them before Tabuu does, I'm sure of it!" Giddy said, slowly disappearing.

Marcus nodded at Giddy's fading figure. "Tabuu better watch his own back now." he said, smirking at the end.

* * *

Question of the Chapter

What are you usually excited for? You know, what makes you excited?

* * *

**So what do we know?**

**Five Spirits to go! Marcus just found Giddy and Xani, the two drastically different Spirits sharing one body!  
Marcus got the ability known as Sugar Rush, which allows him to have energy!  
Thanks a bundle, Mag and Dreamerz, for coming to join Marcus!  
What could the next world be? Could this be the last main world? Nah, it couldn't be!**

**Mentioned Spirits: Randolph**

**This is gonna be fun! Join me next time when another Chapter comes out next week!**

**I'll see you guys next time!**


	3. 115

**The Possessed Master**

**Salutations, my dearest and fairest companions, I am known as The Element Commander, just like it says next to this story's name on the archive page!**

**Speaking of the title of this story, welcome back to another Chapter of 'We are the Smashers 2: The Spirit Master'!**

**In the last Chapter...**

**Marcus completed the Pikmin arc! It was fun!  
Mag was found and reunited with Dreamerz!  
Marcus found Giddy, the Spirit of Excitement and Xani, the Spirit of Anxiety!  
Marcus learned Sugar Rush, which gives him an adrenaline boost complete with Fight Or Flight responses!**

**I do not own anything from Nintendo or whatever that belongs to their respective owners.**

**In this Chapter...**

**Well, how about you guys sit there staring at your screen while I tell you, because all you are capable of is scrolling down? Yeah, ugly truth, huh?**

They were back.

The nightmares were back. And as strong as ever, too.

The Spirit Master was squirming, writhing in his bed, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. The covers were all twisted around his legs in a mess, his pillow somehow fell off the bed, and the various items on the nightstand next to the bed, like the lamp, the alarm clock, and the glass of water, were knocked off and sent flying across the room with a violent and uncontrolled swing of Marcus' arm.

Across the room, Flector lay there, plagued with concern and anxiety. One of the things he hated most about being a living reflection was the fact that he was just a living reflection. Nothing else. He couldn't help, he couldn't save, and no one, not even Marcus in this state, would be able to hear him in this hour of the night.

But he could try.

"Marcus!" Flector shouted at the top of his lungs, "Marcus! Wake up!"

But Marcus kept on squirming in his bed. Thankfully, he wasn't making any vocal noises, so there were no bloodthirsty screams or shouts of horror to scar anyone's mind.

"Marcus!" Flector shouted for the umpteenth time, his throat tired. "...Is there anything else I can do? ...I don't have a megaphone... and there isn't one to be reflected in this room..."

Suddenly, there was a loud thud, and Marcus writhed around so much that he fell off his bed. He lay there, completely still, his eyes closed.

Flector could just stare. "Marcus...?" he asked, "Are you okay? Please tell me you're all right..."

"Ha..." he heard Marcus say softly from the ground, his right arm pushing the ground down to hoist himself back up.

Flector breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Oh, Marcus." he said, smiling now, "You were having another nightmare. You were freaking out and everything, and I tried to scream at you to wake you up. Then you fell off the bed and..."

He trailed off. Marcus was staring at him, eyes open. However, the neon green color was gone. Instead, a bright white aura that shouted "evil" came from them. His pupils were gone as well, and he was giving Flector the most demonic smile the reflection had ever seen.

Flector gulped. "...M-Marcus?"

"You..." Marcus said, slowly walking towards the reflection, "You think you can just do anything you want to, huh?"'

"Marcus, this isn't you! Snap out of it!" Flector yelled, backing away the most he could.

Marcus didn't stop, though. Instead, he continued talking in an extremely raspy voice. "Established your essence in a small little mirror, I see... Side with the Spirit Master himself... You have a death wish, maggot?"

"Marcus never refers to himself by the third person..." Flector whispered to himself.

By now, Marcus reached over and picked up the yellow mirror that Flector resided in. He held it close to his face, his glowing white eyes almost seeming to burn a hole inside Flector's soul. "Don't be afraid, little living reflection... You're in good hands... These hands know how to deal with... rebellious people like you." Now, his hands were beginning to grab the glass itself and start to bend it, with the motive to snap the mirror in two. "No one... and I mean not a person in existence... shall go against me and live to see the light of day..."

"Rebellious...?" Flector asked, "No... Tabuu?"

"You keep your squawking trap shut or I'll see it to myself that I cut your tongue out and feed it to the vultures." the teenager with the mind of an evil lord said in a menacing voice.

"Counter it, Marcus!" Flector shouted, now trying to talk directly to the real Spirit Master, "You got self-control in Vitraital, right? Keep it! Use it! Make it all stop!" The walls around him were starting to shake... Marcus was stronger than he thought... or maybe Tabuu was behind all this.

"Reflection, what must you be so naive?" Marcus asked, grinning like a demon and showing two very sharp canines, "Marcus is gone. He has twenty-five Spirits, no? Five more... and it will be lights out for everyone."

Flector's defenses were failing. His mirror was fine; Tabuu couldn't break it, even if he used some of his own brutal strength. But his abilities to keep fighting back verbally, keeping confident, resisting his creator, and everything else were all failing.

"Come back to me..." Marcus said, now holding up the mirror like Thor did to his hammer, "Come back to me, and I will make you great. You'll be a wonderful living reflection. I know of it. ...And if you decline, then consider yourself doomed. You will never live to see the next week... I am your master, and you will do what I tell you to do. Come back and be loyal to me... and kill Marcus."

"G-Go away!" Flector shouted, now truly terrified and unable to fight back any longer, "Go away! I mean it!" His face was desperate. He was frightened, worried, panicking, and terrified. He was backed into one small corner and forced to stare up at Marcus' satanic face.

"I find it funny how you are so terribly eager to resist me, yet you fail at doing it!" Marcus said mockingly, his white eyes meeting Flector's.

"Go away! Really! I can't take it anymore!"

"Come back to me... Side with me..."

"Go away! G-Go away and leave me ALONE!"

"...Fine. Embrace your horrid fate, living reflection. May the devils feast on your rotting body in the very near future."

"GO AWAAAAAAAAY!"

XxSo Much PowerxX

"Ugh..." Xani mumbled, leaning on the wall and feeling uncertain, "I-I'm not feeling too well... I'm worried about the Subspace that's spreading all over the world... And I'm worried about Marcus."

Peter-Lex, already tired of Xani's depressing mood, grumbled to himself, "Oh, grow up and take some Prozac..."

The Spirits were back in Mrs. Sucram's place again, hopefully not for the last time. Some of the Spirits like Xani and Peter-Lex, for example, weren't doing much of anything. But some, like Robert, Norman, Charlie, Albert, Sidney, and a whole bunch of others were helping Mrs. Sucram prepare the house for a Subspace attack.

It was really quite the spectacle.

Robert enlisted the help of all the Reformative Spirits, the Artistic Spirits, and the Athletic Spirits to help him out, not to mention several of the others as well. Norman led the project, telling each Spirit to either go deliver this or help with that or whatever. Slowly, the metal and wood scattered on the lawn were being used up.

Robert grunted as he hammered down another nail on a board, successfully covering a window. He wiped the sweat of his brow, shouting down to Dashiell, "Hey, man! Go tell Norman that the entire front side of the house is covered up! ...Also, how's the metal door coming along?"

Dashiell looked at the door that was built to keep Subspace out. "It's all set! We got Temper to help with his strength in carrying the door, and then Ruthers and I got it fixed in place! And I just sent Richard to tell Norman that."

"Okay, excellent!" Robert said, adjusting his hat, "Now, let's move on to the side and the back sides. This house certainly has a lot of windows. Hey, how's Michael and Compo doing down there?"

"We're fine!" the two Artistic Spirits called up, "We just need to get some more nails from the store. We're running out."

"Okay, then this would make for a nice little break." Robert said, climbing down.

Mrs. Sucram stood near Justin. "Do you happen to know the effects of Subspace when it comes in contact with a human?" she asked, "I forget if someone told me before or not."

"Well..." Justin said, thinking for a short while, "It's not pretty. I'm not an expert on this, but I know that it's pretty bad. It might be a thing where a human is slowly eaten away, but hopefully that is false. One thing is for sure, though. It gets extremely hard to breathe after a while, like maybe about an hour or so. That's why Joseph recently left to get a couple tanks of breathable air for you and Lucy. Don't worry about us, though. The Spirits aren't too vulnerable. They last longer than humans in Subspace, and I know that because Albert researched it."

"Mm..." was all Mrs. Sucram could think of saying. But within moments later, she walked began to walk back to the house. "I'll be sending an email to all my friends and colleagues and relatives and stuff. You know, to try and warn them. They might not believe it, but we can't take any chances, when Japan, India, Australia, New Guinea, and parts of China are already covered."

"Good luck..." Justin said, feeling a bit concerned inside. He then turned to Edward, who was sitting down with Joel nearby. "Hey you two! Make some fliers and warn people of the danger! Warn them and hand out fliers to everyone you can! Post posters on telephone poles! Warn everyone about Subspace! If any authorities come after you, disappear into mist and nothingness. Just help as many people as you can! Oh, and grab a bunch of other Spirits to help, too."

Edward nodded. "Yes sir!" he said, saluting, "In fact, I shall go write out a poster and head to Staples to use the copy machine right this instant! Joel, bring any other Spirits that aren't doing anything productive like yourself, Titus, Giddy or Xani, Peter-Lex, and if possible, Luneth. Don't forget to bring Lance, Temper, Fright, Tear, and all those other people who aren't helping with building."

"I'm doing productive things!" Joel exclaimed, running around, "See? I'm exercising!"

"That's not helping us renovate Mrs. Sucram's house, Joel." Justin said, "All you're doing is creating chaos by crashing into people!" Just as he said that, Joel collided with Cobie, who was carrying some sheets of metal.

Edward shrugged. "Well, I'll keep him in line, Justin. Don't you worry!"

Justin sighed and turned around. "...That's exactly what I'm worried about. You won't keep a close eye on him."

Meanwhile, Moe was surveying the entire scene from across the street. However, he was in mist form to not attract too much attention. While the Spirits have all left for the backyard area, there was still no doubt that the front yard of the house caught people's attention. Neighbors and people passing by stopped in their tracks to wonder what exactly was going on with the Sucram house. In the middle of Animus Street, it looked like a fancy bomb shelter resembling a house!

"Everything seems to be going well right now..." the Spirit said to himself, "I'm just going to keep my head up until something goes terribly wrong. ...Also, the chimney is an exposed place. I'll have to inform Robert about that..."

And without another word, he zoomed off, rejoining the others.

XxPrepare YourselvesxX

"No, really, ma'am." Tim said, trying to explain an important subject to a stranger, "This is serious! Who knows what this Subspace can do to people?"

"Well, the sky is as blue as it should be, and I have nothing to worry about." the woman said, rolling her eyes at the four young boys, "Good day and goodbye." And with that, she slammed the door in their faces.

Emile crossed his arms. "Well, that went soooo well, didn't it?"

"These people don't understand that their lives might be in danger, and there's nothing we can do about it even with all this insisting." Jon sighed, "We've gone to over ten streets full of people, knocking door by door like a guy selling car insurance trying to warn people about the terrors of Subspace... and no one listens!"

"That's because it seems so surreal to everyone." Josh said, "However, this is Smashburo! Don't they realize that forty of the kids here beat up a giant Blue Man Group reject? Why don't they believe in the horrors of the rejected guy himself?"

"Because it never happened to them. They might not even believe the entire thing, even if they see the kids. They might think it's all an illusion." Tim said, "However, there are some people I know will listen to us, and that's the parents of the kids."

"Oh, and a certain politician." Emile added, smiling. "...You know who I mean."

And no sooner said than done, the quartet of children knocked on the door of a very important man that lived in Smashburo. A middle aged man opened the door, annoyed and tired. "What is it?" he asked in a crabby mood, "Can't you see that I'm trying to catch up on my beauty sleep here?"

Jon blinked. "Sir, it's two o'clock in the afternoon right now."

The man grumbled to himself, "This is what I get for trying to do Insanity at midnight..." He took a deep breath and looked at the kids with weary eyes. "Okay now, what do you guys want? You want me to sue someone?"

"No, nothing like that." Emile said, "First of all, do you remember us?"

The man looked at the four for quite a long time. "...I don't remember you," he said, pointing to Josh, "but I remember you other three. ...Where have I seen your faces before? ...Wait, I remember now! It was the whole transforming incident, right? With that green lizard reptile thing with a giant nose!"

Tim nodded. "Yes, it's been a while, Mr. Johnson."

Mr. Johnson yawned. "Seriously, what do you kids want? I am a very important individual and I cannot have my morning or afternoon interrupted by a quartet of kids. Also, The People's Court is coming on soon, and I can't afford to miss it."

"Well, you know what the whole transformation thing was about, right?" Jon asked, "It was used by Master Hand to defeat Tabuu."

"Yeah, and I nearly killed myself trying to investigate..." Mr. Johnson mumbled. "There was one time where this kid was turning into a machine or a robot of some sort, and I'm pretty sure something happened to my house as a result of that... Yeah, it got demolished. You won't believe how upset I was when I realized my insurance company forgot to cover my house..."

"Well, there's a situation similar to that Tabuu thing..." Emile explained, "You see, Tabuu is back and he wants to take over all the worlds. We're afraid he'll want to take over this one as well, since it's where all this troubles originated. We haven't gotten much luck convincing people to prepare themselves. ...Can you help us persuade them to watch their backs?"

Suddenly, a noise came from back inside the house. "Jonathan Johnson!" a feminine voice screeched, "Get your rotten behind back in this house and help me clean up the mess that you started! If not, I'll force you to weed the lawn!"

"Shut up, Joan!" Mr. Johnson shouted back, "Can't you see I'm busy with kids here?"

"I can't see anything because you left cucumbers on my eyes trying to give me some facial mask before answering the door!" the voice, most likely Mr. Johnson's wife, screamed.

Mr. Johnson sighed. "Kids, I'll get back to you later. I have some... business to take care of, as you can plainly hear." Without another word, he shut the door and locked it, leaving the Runaway Guys just awkwardly standing on the front steps.

"Well, that went well." Josh said, "At least we told him, though. ...Now it's time to tell the parents of the kid Smashers. We can't afford to not tell them now. This is urgent."

And so the rest of their day was spent trying to alert the adults about Subspace. However, there seemed to be either something at work, or everyone was just simply stubborn. Not a single parent or family member even considered the preteens' warning. Mrs. Icarus was on the phone and Angelo's sisters shrugged the kids off. Mrs. Hyrule was tired and had to redial her boss' number because of the kids. Even Mrs. Cloe couldn't be disturbed. Issun, Lloyd, Cloud, and a whole bunch of other people were sought out by the four of them, but barely anyone listened.

"This is frustrating..." Tim said, crossing his arms, "No one is listening at all! I don't know if this is Tabuu's doing or everyone is just too stupid to understand!"

"Like I said before, it seems too surreal for Tabuu to attack a peaceful place like this." Josh said, "But don't worry, we'll find someone to listen!"

Emile nodded. "That's right! I know four certain people who understand what's going on! ...Ourselves!"

Jon smacked Emile on the cheek.

XxAn ExorcismxX

In one of the large living rooms of the mansion, Princess Zelda was calming reading a book while enjoying a nice glass of orange juice when Link came stumbling into the room, charred, spiky, and looking very, very irritated.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked, setting down her book, "You look like you got hit by Roy's blade and Pichu's thunderbolt at the very same time!"

"It was Pikachu..." Link grumbled, setting his Master Sword down, "and Toon Link. When Toony threw a bomb at me outside, he charred me pretty badly. Then Pikachu came out of nowhere using his Final Smash and zapped me silly."

"Pikachu used Volt Tackle on you?" Zelda asked, raising an eyebrow, "...He must have secretly gotten a Smash Ball from one of his brawls earlier and stashed it away somewhere. ...Well, what are you going to do?"

Link reached into his hat and pulled out a glowing orb. "I got myself a Smash Ball, too." he said, grinning sinisterly, "When I get the chance, I'm going to hit Toony and Pikachu with the greatest Triforce Slash the world will ever see!"

"That's great." Zelda said simply, not too interested with Link's plot for revenge, "Now why not you go over to Samus and help her polish her suit or something? Her Highness is extremely captivated in this book."

Link shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Well, excuuuuuse me, Princess..." he mumbled, walking away.

XxAlter EgoxX

Flector was beyond concerned for the rest of the day. Marcus was being controlled by Tabuu last night, and there was nothing he could do about it! And apparently after the incident, Marcus didn't remember anything at all. He was completely clueless at what happened, which made Flector even more concerned. Tabuu could control Marcus into harming himself severely somehow, and Marcus would never know!

"I'm dead serious, Marcus." he said, "Tabuu took over your mind and talked to me last night!"

Marcus scratched his head. "...Well, I don't remember it. I was having a nightmare and something happened. Then I felt limp and just drifted off to sleep after a long time, but it was a weird sleep. I felt like I kept moving, and then I woke up on the floor."

"Yeah, well Tabuu was the one who was moving your body!" Flector exclaimed, "It was scary! You were practically possessed and you had the most demonic look I've ever seen!"

"Well, it'll happen time and time again." Marcus said, showing concern even those his tone didn't change too much. "I kinda accepted this ever since I found out Tabuu would have more and more control and power over me the more Spirits I got."

"You're not giving up, are you?" Flector asked, his eyes narrowing.

"No! Not at all! In fact, far from it!" Marcus exclaimed, surprised Flector would ask something like that, "I simply surrendered to my fate. ...Who knows? Maybe I'll develop an immunity to it eventually. All I know is that I'll just have to cope and somehow pull through all this."

"And what about that?" Flector asked, pointing to Marcus' abdomen.

"...What?"

"Under your shirt."

The Spirit Master lifted his red shirt with one hand and exposed his stomach area. In the center of that area was a massive scar from the incident way back in Order Springs. It had not gone away and it would never.

"I think the reason how Tabuu can possess you and do random stuff is because of Subspace Poisoning!" Flector explained, "Because part of his own Subspace is inside you, he can wreak havoc and do whatever he wants! Granted, it's not much Subspace inside you, but still!"

"I thought all the Subspace inside me was gone." Marcus said, confused.

"Well, you try cleaning sand off a carpet and tell me if you can sweep up every last grain. You can't!" Flector said, trying to prove his point, "You might think there's no more sand, but there is actually some you can't simply see! And the Subspace inside you might not be as volatile and reactive now, so it might not multiply, but what's dangerous is dangerous."

"And what can I do about it?" Marcus asked, "I can fight against it, that's what. How? I'm not sure. But I can resist somehow, I'm sure. ...You seem a lot more worried than I remember, Flector. Is something bugging you?"

Flector seemed quite exasperated now. "Yes! Something is! It was last night that creeped me out!"

"Don't let it get to your head. Vanish from your mirror if you have to." Marcus said simply, "Tabuu can't harm you, even when possessing me. He can't destroy you."

But no matter how much Marcus reassured the living reflection, Flector still felt concerned. And with his very possible demise approaching rapidly, he didn't want to remain worried for too much longer. But impending doom seemed to overpower optimism, and that stressed Flector.

It was currently November 12th, 2011. Five days remained until Tabuu would reach full power and the effects of Subspace would start. He was currently spreading his Subspace, but it hadn't truly descended yet. But once he did, then no one was ever safe from his power.

Flector, in need of some quiet time to focus his mind and to just simply think, disappeared back into his mirror.

XxTime is TickingxX

As I literally just said about three or four lines ago, it was November 12th, 2011. With Thanksgiving being only... oh, I don't know, about twelve days from then, the Smashers were all getting ready for the big holiday, unaware of any danger that Marcus and Flector knew.

But someone had to find out eventually. No secret remains a secret for long.

There weren't many mind readers in the Smash Mansion. Lucario, Mewtwo, and Ness were among the small bunch. However, another meek mind reader was Lucas, and although he wasn't very good at mind reading, he could do it nonetheless. Eventually in his life, he found it quite useful to know what would be for dinner.

He just happened to be with Red and Young Link that day, with Teen Link calmly reading a book in a chair nearby. Jokes and riddles were being hurled between the children, making laughter come out of all of their mouths. And even though Teen Link wasn't really part of the conversation, he smiled whenever he heard their precious laughter.

"Okay, okay!" Young Link said quickly, coming up with another joke, "What did Link say when he cut off his hand with the Master Sword?"

"Nothing at all!" Red exclaimed, thinking he got the right answer, "That's because Link can't talk!"

"I can talk!" Young Link, Teen Link, Toon Link, and Link all shouted at the same time throughout the Smash Mansion, all of them somehow hearing the statement by Red.

"You can't talk in your game, either!" Young pointed out, gesturing at Red, "In fact, the only one here who you see talking in his game is Lucas! We all clearly are a bunch of silent protagonists at heart."

It was at about that moment when Marcus walked by. He didn't say anything, but the Smashers near him didn't pay too much attention to him. Usually, Marcus would walk by them, wrapped up in his own thoughts. They thought it was strange, but they eventually got used to it. However, when Lucas saw him, he saw a semi-troubled look on the teenager's face.

"Hey Marcus, are you okay?" Lucas asked, trying hard not to make it sound like Marcus was hurt.

"Hm?" Marcus asked, turning to the boy, "Oh hey, Lucas. Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm just... deep in thought."

Lucas hated to barge into other people's privacy, he his mind told him that something was definitely wrong. Secretly, he tapped into his psychic abilities to read Marcus' mind. ...Of course, only for a short while. He didn't want to see himself as a rude person.

_"Five days, hm? Five days until utter destruction as a gift from Tabuu. If only I could find Spirits faster..."_

That was all Lucas need and wanted to hear. He cut off the connection between his mind and Marcus' mind, trying to understand what Marcus meant. Five days until utter destruction? From Tabuu? This couldn't mean...

"What's in five days?" Lucas asked Teen, who was still busy reading his book.

"What kind of a riddle is that?" Young asked the psychic, confused.

"He wasn't telling you a riddle, Young..." Teen said, looking up at the calendar on the wall, "Today is Saturday, so Thursday will be in five days. By the way, November 11th, 2011 was yesterday. Isn't that cool? Three elevens in a row."

"Does Tabuu have the power to take over all the worlds in five days?" Lucas continued asking.

Red shrugged. "Who knows? Tabuu is very unpredictable. If there's anyone you should ask, it's either one of the hands or Marcus. They know Tabuu the best, even if they hate him. ...Why do you want to know?"

Lucas paused, all eyes on him. "Well... I just read Marcus' mind, and he said that Tabuu would strike in five days, and he wished he could find Spirits faster..."

Young, Red, and Teen didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then suddenly, Teen put down his book and ran in the direction of Master Hand's office, shouting, "Master Hand! Crazy Hand! Important News Update!"

XxScavenger HuntxX

"Someone modern... someone modern..." Marcus said to himself, walking through the halls of the Smash Mansion, "If this picture on my map shows an urban city, it has to be home to someone modern... That rules out the Fire Emblem and Zelda characters. It could be Samus, but Samus is from space..."

It was getting hard to rule out who Marcus would be going with. According to his map, he went with Pit, Link, Luigi, Ike, Marth, Roy, Sora, Kirby, Toon Link, Mario, Yoshi, the Pokemon, Red, Ninten, Ness, Lucas, ROB, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Klonoa, Young Link, Teen Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Sonic, Tails, Ammy, Peach, Bowser, Mr. Game and Watch, Olimar, and the Pikmin. ...Who was left?

"Samus... Captain Falcon... Donkey Kong... Diddy Kong... Wario... Snake... Popo and Nana... and that was it." Marcus said, "But if there are only five Spirits left, I'd imagine that some of these characters would get the shaft, right?"

The Spirit Master sat down in a nearby armchair and began to think. Who among those eight characters would he be going with? He already ruled out Samus, and it couldn't be the Ice Climbers or the furry primates that loved bananas. If it was Captain Falcon, there would be a racetrack, right? It had to be either Wario or Snake.

Well, time to find one of the two, then.

And it was just his luck that both Wario and Snake were in the same room along with a bunch of other Smashers. It just so happened that Snake and Wario were having an intense match of poker. Currently, Wario was winning. Because honestly, Wario is a cheating fat tub of lard. What did you expect?

Not really caring about asking to interrupt the game because he knew he would be objected, Marcus walked up to the two players. "Excuse me, you two." he began, "This urban city on my map has to be one of your worlds. Which one does it match?"

Snake took one look at it and shrugged. "It's not mine." he mumbled, chewing on his cigar, "If you don't see a tank, it's not mine."

Then Wario looked at it. "Wa-ha-ha!" he laughed heartily, "Marcus, my boy! You are coming with me to the next world! You're going to love it! I shall share all my knowledge of making business with you! we shall have a fantastic time making microgames!" To emphasize his generosity, Wario grabbed Marcus and pulled him in to rub his head.

"Wario..." Marcus said meekly, uncomfortable and honestly not sure how to react to this fat sweaty meatloaf hugging him. "Could you please... let me go?"

"Never!" Wario laughed, "Marcus, young lad! You and I are going to gather riches galore! At WarioWare, we make the best microgames that only last a few seconds long! I'm sure you'll dive right into the business! And with the Wii Remote of yours, how fitting it would be to go to WarioWare: Smooth Moves!"

"That's... beautiful..." Marcus mumbled, his face getting a big smelly puff of air that smelled like garlic.

"Then we shall leave in the morning!" Wario proclaimed, suddenly letting go of Marcus and dropping him on the floor, gasping for fresh, un-garlic-y air.

The teenager groaned as he picked himself up. "Thank you, Wario. I shall look forward to it." he said, trying to be polite, as he knew just how bad of a temper Wario could have.

Marcus made a quick getaway. When he finally got out of the room, he leaned on the wall and sighed to himself. "...An entire Spirit searching session with Wario. ...This is going to be bad, isn't it? And uncomfortable..."

* * *

**Question of the Chapter**

What is one thing you like about Wario?

* * *

**So what do we know?**

**Tabuu is controlling Marcus in his sleep and terrorizing Flector!  
The Runaway Guys have little to no luck in warning people, but at least they got Mr. Johnson's attention.  
November 17th, 2011. Beware, Smashers! Beware!  
The next world is WarioWare: Smooth Moves! I absolutely adore this game.**

**Mentioned Spirits: Randolph**

**So join us next time when Marcus and the big fat tub of lard himself go to Diamond City and play some microgames! The Chapter's title is "Don't Ware Me Out!"**

**I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
